Bandages
by How-I-Lost-Your-Respect
Summary: First Fic. Short one-shot fluff about BBR. Rated for cutting. I will add more chapters if the reviews dictate it!


H'lo. First fiction. Be gentle with my feelings. R&R is appreciated.

.

.

.

Raven opened her eyes as a thin sliver of sunlight shone in on her face through a crack in the blinds. The room was dark except for this single source of illumination. She very gently lifted up the covers and placed a foot delicately on the ground, moving slowly to keep from making noise. As she put her weight on her foot and stepped out of bed, the wooden floorboards beneath her made a low creaking sound, to which she froze and looked to see if she had woken up her green skinned lover. Seeing the soft rise and fall of his breath let her know that Beast Boy was still sleeping, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Raven walked over to her dresser and stopped, gently grasping the small black box that rested upon it. She looked down at the box for a moment, feeling her heart beating faster before slowly lifting the lid. The violet haired girl reached in and took out a simple razor blade. She closed her eyes and gently pressed the edge of the razor to her wrist, carefully dragging it across her skin. The blade moved easily through her soft flesh, leaving behind it a paper thin trail of red. She bit her lip and shivered as she drew the blade away. The newly formed cut hardly bled at all, leaving but a few red beads in striking contrast to her pale skin. Raven opened her eyes and watched as she cut her arm a second time, crossing over old cuts and replacing them with fresh new ones. She sighed quietly, exhilarated, and cut a third line, longer than the others, across her forearm.

The purple haired beauty shivered as the adrenaline rushed through her. This is what she was waiting for, this is what made her feel more alive than anything else. She held the razor to her arm again, and was about to make another incision when she felt two hands gently touch her shoulders, causing her to jolt in suprise. Beast Boy's quiet voice came from behind her, warm breath falling on her neck.

"Again, hon..?" She turned and looked into two green orbs filled with compassion, and had to avert his eyes as matching his gaze pained her too much to hold eye contact. She couldn't bear to see so much hurt in his eyes, and she knew he didn't like it when she would cut.

"I'm working on it.. I just need it sometimes," she mumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I promise to be careful.."

"I know.. I just get worried about you sometimes," he started, looking a bit shy now. "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you.."

She gently reached up and stroked his green cheek with her slender white fingers, looking over his face slowly. "I know.. but don't worry, Garfield.. You'll never lose me. I promise."

Beast Boy kissed the crown of Raven's head and gently took the razor from her thin fingers, wiping it off and putting it back in the box. He closed the lid and turned to the psychic girl with him.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," he smiled weakly at her, leading her into the bathroom. Cracking open the mirrored medicine cabinet, he retrieved a roll of clean linen bandages. He unrolled a length of the wrappings and looped it around her wrist. He cut the linen from the roll with a sharpened fingernail and cinched it up, kissing Raven's wrist over the bandage.

"There you go, Rae," he smiled. She smiled in return and learned forward, standing on her toes to reach her boyfriends lips.

He gently slipped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer and tilting his head to the side. The kiss deepened, and time melted away as the two teens lost themselves in each other. His tongue prodded at her pale lips, begging for entrance. Her lips softly parted, enveloping his tongue and welcoming it with her own. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, holding him needingly against her body as she pulled him closer still.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly against his lips.

The green titan softly kissed the woman before him, nuzzling against her face. His nose brushed against her cheek softly as his lips approached her ear. "I love you too, Rachel.." he whispered quietly.

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss her lover again. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was that something else that made her feel more alive than anything.

.

.

.

... Sooo...

R&R and such.. :X


End file.
